guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vigorous Spirit
image What has happened to the image? --Hewus 17:45, 16 October 2005 (EST) :Looks like this is being discussed on Project:Software & Technical Issues/Bugs --Hewus 13:52, 17 October 2005 (EST) Failed Spells I know missing because you're blind or any other reason will still trigger the healing for this spell however I'm unsure if failing to cast a spell due to interruption or skills like Shame and Guilt would trigger healing for casting. Does anyone know if it does or can test it? | Chuiu 07:08, 3 March 2006 (CST) :Easiest test I can think of: get a monk and equip Vigorous Spirit and a hex spell, then go to the Temple of Balthazar. Cast your spirit and then go fight the Master of Hexes. Start with a hex. He has Hex Breaker on, so the first hex you cast on him should be insta-countered. See if you get hp from that or not. Repeat a few more times, as necessary. --130.58 08:41, 3 March 2006 (CST) ::Interestingly Hex Breaker doesn't interrupt them as it implies. They simply fail at the end of casting and you take damage. I tested it on the Rockshot Devourer outside Augury and it didn't trigger healing. Just means I dont have to make further changes to the notes. | Chuiu 11:29, 3 March 2006 (CST) :::Good call and good job. --130.58 12:36, 3 March 2006 (CST) Sin usage I've found this works better than the oft-overused Way of Perfection since daggers attack so fast anyway. Kessel 11:53, 9 June 2006 (CDT) :I was thinking of trying that with about 9 or 11 healing prayers. I'm thinking it's work better considering the energy cost is so low and casting time is minimal. Dagotta 21:27, 9 February 2007 (CST) non-spell skills does this grant health for non-spell skills that are not attacks, such as binding rituals? --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 14:49, 7 August 2006 (CDT) :The description would imply "No". Testing accuracy of description right now. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 14:53, 7 August 2006 (CDT) :Ok, I always knoew Blessed SIgnet is "no". Furthur tested Whirling Defense (stance), Winter (nature ritual), Read the Wind (preparation), Troll Unguent (skill), and Spiked Trap (trap). They are all "No"'s. I did not have any binding rituals available to test. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 14:58, 7 August 2006 (CDT) Multiple attacks Does this skill give more bonus when an attack hits several targets, with cyclone axe or a scythe attack ? It's still one attack and the description says "each time target ally attacks"... SmegEd 13:12, 30 August 2006 (CDT) :Confirmed; this skill does trigger for each hit on Cyclone Axe and Barrage and Dual Shot, apparently they consider these skills to attack each of the foes they hit. Heurist 13:28, 4 September 2006 (CDT) ::Yeah, each hit counts as an "attack". The same thing works with Signet of Strength ~Avatarian 86 08:18, 2 October 2006 (CDT) IW I know this wouldn't replace warrior, assassin, or ranger secondaries, but this could work on a mesmer with IW with some effectiveness. --Acidic Thought 14:19, 15 October 2006 (CDT) :True, it's an excellent cover enchant, and you don't even need to have those professions to wield their weapons.--Ender A 03:16, 19 October 2006 (CDT) ::Unfortunately there is still Rend Enchantments to watch out for. In addition, IW is a pretty bad idea...--[[User:Xamoro|'X'a'm'o'r'o']] 05:36, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Defintion error No one seems to notice but I don't think it is suppose to say 5..17. There isn't an edit link for that, cause it should be edited, or I don't know where it is, how do you edit the defintion part, o someone please fix it. --Relyk 18:48, 24 October 2006 (CDT) :What's wrong with it? 220.233.103.77 19:09, 24 October 2006 (CDT) Usage note for Heroes "This is a poor skill for Heroes, who will only cast it on party members with low health." Uhm, that's not true. My Heroes will cast it early on, when I've only taken some damage - just as if they were casting Orison. Stick the skill farther left on the skillbar, it works wonders. Removing the note. Entropy 20:01, 4 February 2007 (CST) I dunno, perhaps it's just me, but my hero uses this skill rather infrequently, regardless of it's location on the bar. I'm almost considering dropping it on Dunkoro and going back to Holy Haste. What ever you do, do NOT put it on a warrior or a derv hero. I was watching the skills when they used them and on who they used them on....it drove me insane when koss ALWAYS used this on other allies and never on himself. I seemed to have to target him just so he could get the benefits. Would have been a good skill on a hero tank too:/ :Yeah I put it on Koss and that happened. Should there be a note on the artice about it? Leeroythefeared 13:24, 21 August 2007 (CDT) ::...You can avoid that problem by not giving it to a warrior in the first place :-l P A R A S I T I C 01:24, 10 November 2007 (UTC) :::^LMAO^ Kudoz2u 18:38, 10 November 2007 (UTC) I think this is a fabulous skill for hero monks since when they cast it on low health targets that target wont again get low with this enchant. If target is being spiked and they cast this skill then its not so good i suppose. Just put it like slot 3-4 on bar and you will find it a very decent heal skill. On my iw mesmer i used 16ill, 12heal and vigerous spirit+breeze made me practically unkillable vs 3-4warrior monsters or 1-2 pvp (RA) warrriors.--JRyan 20:01, 27 December 2007 (UTC) HA usage Where would this fit (if it does) on a HA monk build?--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime]] 03:58, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :Poor skill for PvP The Madgod 04:40, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::lawl wut? --Blue.rellik 09:17, 6 December 2007 (UTC) What about for Kiss?--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 00:39, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :Kiss? Never heard of him --Gimmethegepgun 00:40, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :Dwayna's Kiss--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 03:00, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::No, that's not it. I think I remember something... --Gimmethegepgun 04:02, 7 December 2007 (UTC) : Yah its used in a Healer's Covenant Monks bar for being cheap, regening your mana spent on recharge, providing some healing and bosting Dwayna's Kiss 201.92.98.223 17:48, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Note removal on March 12 I don't believe reversion of my change is necessary, as "attack" does not imply "hit", but I am aware that there may be disagreement on how useful the note was. If general consensus leans in favor of reversion, perhaps I was too hasty in snipping it. Renian (T|L|B) 03:15, 13 March 2009 (UTC)